When a display device displays an image, sometimes a screen defect occurs. For example, a fracture or tearing occurs on the screen. This situation occurs because the number of image frames output by a video card of a computer is asynchronous with a scan frequency of the display device.
To solve the problem above, a vertical synchronization (V-Sync) function is developed in the industry. However, when the screen defect is solved by means of V-Sync, a problem of display lag is further incurred. Hence, an adaptive vertical synchronization (G-Sync) function is further developed in the industry, so as to solve the screen defect without incurring the problem of display lag.
As can be seen, apparently, the existing manners described above are still inconvenient and defective. To solve the problem above, those in related fields have tried hard to find a solution, but have not yet succeeded in developing a suitable solution so far.